Work in Progress
by catanaeda
Summary: Jim would not classify them as friends. Not yet. But they were getting there in their own time. What will he do when it starts to become much more than he could ever imagine? What of his current relationship? k/s- k/m


AN: I haven't made up my mind about who will be with who at the end of this, I'll leave that up to you guys! Show your support (by leaving reviews with your pairing picks)

I have no beta (besides my fish) just be myself and I in here.

Work in Progress

Ch1. Confessions not for the heart

* * *

Jim smiled up at Bones, "I guess the mission was a success." He continued to grin as the doctor's face contorted into a scowl.

"Damn it Jim, you call this," he made a sweeping motion over Jim's bandaged body, "a success?!"

"Could have been a lot worse, Bones." He started to sit up but a strong hand on his shoulder pushed him back down to the medical bed. "Bones, I'm fine. I have a few reports to finish and I'm sure I'm missed up in the bridge." When McCoy made no move to remove his hand Jim sighed. "I'll take it easy. Promise."

McCoy met Jim's eyes. "Fine. Take it slow, your arm needs to keep the dermal bandages on for at least 12 more hours, those burns are still pretty bad. Your legs should be fine now, but just to be safe I want you to keep the antibacterial gauze on too." He gave Jim's shoulder a gentle squeeze and helped him sit up.

"Yes, Mother."

McCoy just rolled his eyes, unable to hide the small smirk that formed.

Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed. He extended his arm and grabbed the doctor's shoulder. "I'll meet up with you after our shifts are over, kay?"

"Just swing by my room about an hour after- I need a quick shower."

Jim nodded and pulled his captain's shirt over his head. He gave McCoy a nod and headed out the door.

* * *

Jim's shift on the bridge could be called monotonous at best. It consisted of a whole lot of paper work and signing other crew member's paperwork and more paperwork. Injuries on away missions where not uncommon, but the paperwork always sucked. He sighed. It could have been worse. As it was, he was the only member of the crew to be seriously injured. And while he had been distracting what ever in the name of fucking hell that thing had been, Spock was able to grab the item in the mission specs- some stolen treasure or something for a local planet the federation was trying to persuade to join them. A fucking bullshit mission if anyone were to ask him. The hasty completion of the mission did mean down time for the crew, something they desperately needed.

He absent mindedly went through his papers, paying more attention to his bridge crew. If he made himself look busy enough he could observe their interactions without them noticing him noticing.

Sulu and Chekov were having an in-depth conversation involving plants and vodka- To his credit he was only half paying attention to them. The majority of his focus was on Spock and Uhura.

Spock stood more ridged than usual, which Jim supposed could be caused by the way he'd handled their mission. Spock never did like it when Jim took on something alone- especially when he became injured. He grinned, bastard probably hated paperwork has much as he did, no mater how much he protested otherwise.

However, Uhura was behaving in the same way. Stiff. Shoulders ridged, almost could pass as a Vulcan.

Thinking about it, in the last week he remembered noticing Uhura behaving unapproachable. They had been so busy he had never really though about it. Maybe a Lover's spat.

He made a note to talk to Uhura - scratch that- Spock would be easier to talk to…okay not easier, but he was less likely to be physically harmed. He swallowed his pride a slight bit and admitted to himself that Uhura did, at times, frighten him…just a little. Okay a lot.

Jim was brought out of his internal monologue by Sulu and Chekov standing to leave. He glanced at the time. "Wew, time sure does fly…" He stood and stretched.

He watched Sulu and Chekov enter the lift. Uhura hurried in with them. He glanced to Spock who was doing a good impression of a statue at the science station. "Coming Keptin?" Chekov called for him.

He grinned at them, "Go a head, I need to submit this paperwork to Starfleet." He turned to his consol and typed in the proper sequences to send the different papers to their appropriate places.

"Done Spock?" He turned to his first officer as the next shift started filing in.

Spock turned and gave him a slight nod. "I believe I have finished everything I can accomplish today."

They wordlessly entered the bridge together. Jim assessed Spock out of the corner of his eye. He seemed slightly more relaxed, feeding his curiosity about his relationship with Uhura. If they were letting it seep into their work then he felt it necessary to bring it into the open. He suspected now would not be an appropriate time or place to have such a personal discussion with Spock. And he had to meet Bones soon.

"Spock?"

"Captain?"

"It's Jim." He beamed at Spock. "How does a game of chess sound tonight." It was an invitation he extended regularly to his First Officer. At first he Vulcan would often be stubborn and refuse, but Jim won him over. He would not classify them as friends. Not yet. But they were getting there in their own time, what with the rocky start and all. He hoped his First's seemingly foul mood would not result in a refusal.

Spock considered the offer for a few seconds, hands poised tightly behind his back. "That would be agreeable. What time Shall we start?"

Jim thought for a second. It was 1710 now, and he was meeting Bones at 1800...they should be done around… he smirked. 2000 if he was lucky. But most likely 1900. "Would 1930 be okay for you?"

Spock nodded. "That is an acceptable time."

* * *

At promptly 1800 Jim Kirk was pressing the buzzer on McCoy's door. It didn't take the doctor long to open it.

"Heya." Jim greeted as he stepped in. He kicked of his regulation shoes and made to sit down on the couch (though to Jim a couch had more than two seating segments).

"Not so fast Jim. I want to take a look at your bandages."

Jim groaned.

Bones huffed.

A quick examination led to Jim being free of the bandages on his leg and a stern warning not to remove the dermal bandages on his arm.

Together they reclined back on the 'couch' . "So, what is it tonight?" Bones held up an assortment of old terran movies from the 20th century.

Jim considered for a moment. "Hoooow about….we skip the movie. Not like we'll be watching much of it." He smirked.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Jim, I told you: you need to relax and take it easy."

Jim turned away, shoulders slumping. "We can do that thing you keep bugging me to do…"

He turned to face his friend with the saddest puppy eyes he could muster up. "Pwease Bones?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

And that was all it took to break the doctors will.

Without hesitation Bones was on top of Jim, locking their lips together as he pushed Jim further down onto the 'couch'. Their legs dangled off the back of it.

Jim smirked into the kiss. He knew how to get his way with Bones. If it meant he had to dress up like a school girl, complete with pink frilly panties….so be it.

* * *

Jim laughed into McCoy's neck. "Next time, you get to wear that…thing."

McCoy rolled off of him and grinned. "Wouldn't fit me."

Jim matched his grin. "I could pick up something in your size next shore leave."

McCoy snorted.

"Well, I best be going." He sat up and turned putting his feet off the bed. "What time should I stop by tomorrow so you can remove my bandages?"

McCoy scooted closer, putting his chin on Jim's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Jim's waist. "Can't you stay?"

Jim frowned. He hated it when Bones did this to him. He liked their arrangement. Friends with benefits. There were some unspoken rules though. Hanging out and talking, drinking, watching movies, ext was fair game. They were friends after all. But as soon as they had an sexual encounter one of them would leave right after. No cuddling. No after sex talk. That led to getting attached, and that could only end bad for someone like James T. Kirk.

He stood up, forcing himself from McCoy's embrace, and begun putting on his discarded clothing.

Bones sighed. "It wouldn't kill us to lay together for a few minutes now and then." When Jim didn't respond he sighed again. "Yea, I know. Rules." He ran a hand over his face. "Stop by before lunch and I'll check your bandages."

"Ok Bones." Jim gave him a fleeting smile and exited the room.

______________

AN: Does anyone read notes? Well if you do....please review? I know this is a shortish chapter, but things will pick up ^_^. Now, feed me reviews and words and such.


End file.
